The Broken Wings
by The-French-One
Summary: Here is an old story, and I do mean old. Re reading it now and I can see a vast improvement in my work. I did do a bit of doctoring to it and hope is has improvement. The premise is that two men love Marron Glace and handle it very differently. WARNING non-consensual, then my regular fluff.


**The Broken Wings of the Angel**

Hello, within these pages you will find spoilers… and… well… LEMON! The series chosen for this Story is Sorcerer Hunters( after Manga 3)

**WARNINGS**: non-consensual Yaoi, then the regular fluff I am known for.

**Start Here...**

"Hey Marron, you think we should sleep together too?" Marron refused to answer. Maybe if he pretended to sleep Gateau would go away. He felt a hand slide up his back. He shivered and huddled closer in his blankets. "Come on, Maro-Chan, you have to know how much I want you." Gateau whispered and stroked a strand of the long flowing, beautiful hair. "Why do you always ignore me?" Marron could not ignore Gateau, not anymore, not with Gateau's hand on his backside.

"Gateau, please..."

"Please what?" Gateau said and leaned his face closer to Marron who backed away.

"I do not... I am not attracted to...males," Marron said trying his best to be tactful. "You are driving me mad with your constant courtship; it is slightly... no it is very embarrassing." Marron looked down at the hand that Gateau held waiting for him to release it.

Gateau tightened his grip, "you are telling me no?" He said his voice taking on a hard edge and Marron could not help but notice the amount of muscles that made up the fellow hunter. "You want to talk about madness, embarrassment; I will tell you about the madness of wanting you day in and day out. Your beauty is the stuff of dreams, Maro-Chan. I'll tell you of the embarrassment of walking around trying to hide a third leg. You feel that?" Gateau shoved the hand he had captured between his legs so that Marron could indeed feel the turgid hardness that throbbed in time to Gateau's erratic heartbeat.

Marron tried to free his hand from Gateau's grip. He began to struggle frantically when Gateau closed his eyes in bliss of Marron's movements against his pants enclosed shaft. "Let me go and leave here, I will try my best to forget this night." Marron promised as he finally managed to twist his hand free and turn his back to Gateau. Marron would later wonder, if that was perhaps not the smartest move he had ever made.

"Madness...Madness... You drive me to madness Maro-Chan, you drive me to this..." Gateau said and roughly turned Marron onto his back, climbing over him instantly. Marron began to wiggle and fight, he was good with eastern magic and self defense, but his blows seemed to have no effect on Gateau's superior musculature. It was not helping Marron's mobility that he was wearing a long bed robe which hampered his legs. "Just relax Maro-Chan and I will see that you enjoy this."

"Stop this at once Gateau, you do not have my consent, I do not want this," Marron gasped when Gateau gripped his legs and sucked brutally on his pale neck. Marron was sure he would have a bruise from his hold on his wrist. Marron was becoming panicked as he realized that Gateau had moved so that he could hold both of his hands in one of his larger ones. This left the other hand free to roam his slender body. "Please Gateau..."

"Please! How many times have I begged you, only to be ignored, or politely rebuffed?" Gateau growled and yanked the bed robe up to Marron's hips leaving his legs bare. "How much can one man be expected to take? Oh mercy, you have nothing on under here, tell me, secretly, you wanted this, and you waited for this."

"No... I did not... Please stop this..." Marron gasped when Gateau's hands groped his backside and squeezed. Marron panicked when Gateau began to fumble with his pants. "No Gateau, do not... please... stop..." Marron cried out when his hands were released. He thought to move from the bed only to be pressed back and his legs spread. Marron panicked and began to punch and push against the greater girth of Gateau. Tears fell freely from Marron's widened eyes as he stared in the darkness at Gateau who loomed above him. Gateau covered Marron's mouth with his own to absorb the scream of his penetration.

"Oh yes..." Gateau ground his hips against Marron who was in too much shocked pain to do much of anything but sob. His fingers clutched uselessly against Gateau's shirt in the act of trying to dislodge the larger man. "You are so tight... It's wonderful inside of you." Gateau ground out and began to move. Marron sobbed and felt the world melt away into a pit of inky blackness. Gateau could feel his loins tighten and he sped up gripping Marron's hips and holding tighter, going faster. Gateau shouted and pressed his forehead against the sweat dampened brow of Marron. He blinked and realized what he had just done.

Gateau jumped away from Marron as if burned and stared down at his prone form. Gateau checked his pulse praying that he lived. He sighed in relief when he realized that Marron had simply passed out. "What have I done... Oh..What have I done?" Gateau sobbed and pulled Marron limply into his arms. "Oh... Maro-Chan... What have I done to you?" Gateau sobbed and pulled the rumpled bed robe back to Marron's dainty feet. Gateau tucked Marron back into the bed and fled the scene of his most heinous crime.

**Morning**

Carrot yawned widely and stretched before he shuffled down to his brother's room to share breakfast with him. Carrot paused outside of the door; sure he would get yelled at for waking so late. Oh but it was all worth it in the quest for midnight lovin'. Carrot grinned to himself and smirked as he stared at his brother's door. True, he had been unsuccessful in his journey to find carnal adventures, but oh what a night. Carrot bounded into his brother's room and paused. Marron was still lying in bed, he looked asleep. Carrot bounced onto the bed hoping to wake his younger brother with a playful pounce.

Marron moaned in his sleep and a tear seeped from underneath his closed eyelids. "No... Please stop it, it hurts," Marron cried and opened his eyes. Carrot halted his movements and stared down at his younger brother. Marron looked around fearfully before his eyes lighted on Carrot. "NII-SAN." Marron sat up wincing and threw his arms around Carrot and sobbed onto his brother's shirt. Carrot was confused, but he said nothing and sat there while his little brother soaked his shirt.

"Maro-Chan... What is wrong, you are scaring me," Carrot said when Marron peeled away and looked fearfully around his room. Getting nothing but a wide eyed stare from Marron; Carrot started to leave the bed noting that Marron winced when the mattress moved. "Did you have a nightmare?" Carrot asked kindly. His brother was older now and Carrot did not expect a positive answer. What he got was more tears. "I'll go get breakfast and the others, maybe see what Tira, Chocolate and Gateau are up to, they might want to..." Carrot trailed off at the look of absolute terror that crossed Marron's face. "

"Don't leave me, Nii-San."

Carrot paused as he caught a glimpse of Marron's wrist, he pulled the sleeve of his bed robe back and saw the bruises that marred the once perfectly pale skin. "Did a sorcerer come in last night and attack you?" Carrot asked.

Marron hung his head and waves of shiny black hair covered his face and shoulders as she shook it. "I told him no but he wouldn't listen." Marron sobbed and clutched Carrot's shirt and sobbed.

"Told who no, about what?" Carrot asked, dangerously calm as his brother raised a tear streaked swollen face to his and whispered.

"Gateau..."

"What did he do?" Carrot asked he got nothing more than sobbing. Carrot prepared to get up from the bed and heard Marron gasp loudly.

"Nii-San... Please, call a healer... I think I am bleeding," Marron said and clenched his fingers against the residual pain that rocketed through his body.

Carrot ran from the room panicked, "I need a doctor, something's wrong with Marron!" He yelled frantically. A door opened down the hall and Mille stuck his tousled curly head out.

"What do you mean?" He asked groggy with the need for more sleep. Every one's shuffling about the night before had kept him awake all night. And from the sounds of one of the rooms, some one had gotten lucky. He looked Carrot over and decided that it was definitely not him.

"I don't know, he was saying some things, some horrible things and then he said he needed a doctor because he's bleeding, but I only see a few bruises." Carrot said and pulled Mille from his room. Mille tugged on his shirt and entered Marron's room to find him sitting up in bed sobbing.

"I have some medical training, would you like me to look at you?" He asked Marron gently and smoothed his hair back from his brow. Marron looked up terrified and his eyes shifted to his older brother. Mille sighed, "Perhaps, Carrot it would be best if you waited in the hallway, I will tell you what I find." Mille was more serious than Carrot had ever seen him, but he nodded and left his baby brother in the older man's capable care. "Tell me what happened," Mille said to Marron who erupted into full bodied sobs.

"Last night... He... It Hurt... I told him to stop... I..." Marron could not go on, he lay on his side and clutched his pillow to his breast while sobs racked his entire frame.

Mille stared at him his eyes growing while his mouth parted before he sighed and sat on the bed. He placed a gentle hand on Marron's hip, "Marron," he said softly. "Who raped you?"

Marron gasped and then looked behind him peering through piles of hair at Mille. He lowered his eyes and whispered, "Gateau."

"Dear Lord," Mille said and exhaled a low breath. He lookedover the slender youth and thought of Gateau's muscular build. Mille shook his head to clear it then sighed at the pain the beautiful youth had to have experienced. "I will need you to take off your robe, it will be easier for me to treat you..." Marron nodded and began to disrobe.

Carrot paced back and forth out side his brother's door when Tira and Chocolate found him. "Carrot, what is wrong, Chocolate said you called for a doctor this morning. And Gateau is no where to be found and Salad says she heard strange things last night, like an attack. She was afraid to leave her room and call for help, but she thinks their might be a parsoner in danger. Do you think that is where Gateau is?" Carrot stared at Tira and tried to think of an answer. Before he could the door opened and Mille stuck his head out.

"I have to go," Carrot said and slipped inside leaving the girls standing in shock outside the wooden barrier. "What's wrong with him? What is with the bruises on his arms?"

"There are bruises on his arms, and his legs and his neck. There are also bruises on his backside. Inside he is torn pretty badly, there was some bleeding, but I managed to get it stopped. His physical wounds will heal in time, but mentally and emotionally... I am not so sure." Mille said not quite meeting Carrot's gaze.

"I don't understand," Carrot said looking towards the bed where Marron lay on his stomach crying into the pillows and wrapped in blankets.

Mille sighed, hating the words that were about to come out of his mouth. He placed a hand on Carrot's shoulder. "Your brother was forced... I mean..."

"Forced to what?" Carrot asked, "did a sorcerer attack him? He said it didn't, but then he..."

"A sorcerer did not attack your brother. A hunter did," Mille said and sighed, there was no help for it. He just hoped that Carrot would not fly off the handle. "Last night, Gateau raped him."

**No Rain Can Kill The Rainbow**

Carrot turned to look at his brother who had been sobbing on the bed. Carrot panicked when he saw Marron give a great sigh and then lie as if unconscious. "Calm down Carrot, I gave him a sedative. When he wakes he will feel less pain." Mille said and waited for Carrot's response. Carrot nodded and turned to the door. "Where are you going?"

"To kill him... he hurt my brother," Carrot was gone before Mille could catch up to him.

"Carrot...?"

"Darling...?" Tira and Chocolate called when he stomped out of his brother's room. Carrot ignored them both and stomped to his room. He emerged moments later carrying his sword free of its sheath. "Where are you going?" Chocolate asked she got no response and began to follow Carrot. Tira shrugged and followed her sister. Carrot stomped to Gateau's room and frowned, it was empty. He left the room and searched the grounds around the resort. He found Gateau sitting underneath a tree with his head in his hands. Gateau looked up at Carrot and stood to his feet.

"You know why I am here," Carrot said and raised his sword high. Gateau flinched at the tone more so than the charge of the sword aiming at his head.

"Carrot, stop that! What are you doing?" Tira yelled and ran behind him trying to stop him from this fight.

"Stay back, Tira," Carrot growled, he had never spoken to her with such vehemence before. "I am going to kill him for hurting my brother."

"Hurting... Darling?" Chocolate said but got no further when Carrot ran forward and attacked Gateau who could do nothing but defend himself. He broke his own heart when he had hurt Marron, how could he fight when all he wanted was to apologize?

Mille heard a small sound and he looked to the bed and saw Marron looking at him. "Where is ..." Marron swallowed hoping to alleviate the dry heaviness of his tongue. "Nii-San?" He voice barely carried beyond the confines of his bed.

Mille sighed before he said, "Carrot went to... He said he is going to kill Gateau."

"Where are they?" Marron gasped out and fought his way free of the blankets. "We have to stop them, I will not have hunter blood on Nii-San's hands." Marron weaved on his feet until Mill grasped his waist to steady him.

"Just try to relax, I gave you quite a large dose of sedative. By all accounts, you should still be asleep. You are stronger than I thought." Mille said with a bright smile.

Marron frowned sadly and sighed. "I am not as strong as I should be." He said and limped from the room as fast as he could.

Gateau had never seen Carrot so fierce. He had no choice but to fight back. Carrot swung wildly but with deadly intent. Gateau could not predict his movements. He could not even attack. The only thing left to him was defense. Carrot saw an opening and lunged he landed on Gateau's broad chest with his sword pointed at Gateau's jugular ready to severe the much needed blood vessel. Gateau closed his eyes and waited, "NII-SAN!" Marron yelled across the trashed field which bore signs of the battle that had raged.

"I tried to tell him to stay in bed," Mille called out to Carrot who fixed him with a murderous glare.

"You mustn't kill him." Marron said, "last night... His eyes," Marron looked away from Carrot and breathed deeply before he continued. "Last night, his eyes were glazed over as if he were possessed. I think I was indeed attacked by a sorcerer last night. The sorcerer that manipulated him." Marron breathed in and finally looked up to meet his older brother's eyes.

Carrot stood to his feet and threw his sword aside it clattered across the yard with the force of his rage. It landed with a loud clang that made Marron startle, "fine." Carrot ground out, "I won't kill him." Carrot marched over to Marron and looked him deep in the eyes before he grasped his arm gently. "Return to bed and..." Marron sucked in a breath at the meaningful look Carrot gave him. "Don't you ever lie to me again."

"Hai Nii-San." Marron said and looked away from his brother ashamed of his behavior; his weakness. Carrot surprised all around them by picking Marron up into his arms and carrying him back to his bedroom. Tira and Chocolate looked at Gateau who had gotten to his feet and stalked away from them.

"Gateau!" Chocolate called out to him. "What is going on?" She sighed when she received no answer. She looked at her sister and went back inside the lodge.

Carrot felt Marron tense in his arms as they neared his room. "Nii-San, I do not wish to return to that bed... Please..." Marron blushed and looked away from Mille's sad look.

"He can take my room, we'll switch." Mille said and tried his best to avoid looking at Marron as Carrot headed for his room instead.

"He will stay in my room with me," Carrot affirmed and kicked the door open. The best way for him to assure his baby brother's safety was to keep him close, and so he would. "If I had been with you last night... this never would have happened."

"You can not blame yourself..." Mille said and placed a hand on Carrot's shoulder after he gently deposited Marron onto his bed.

"Then who..." Carrot began but paused and gasped as Marron burst into tears.

"Me!" He sobbed brokenly. "I am to blame! I swore that I would get stronger, like you, Nii-San and yet... I was weak. I was over powered and... Why would anyone do that to someone else? Something so cruel... why!"

Carrot stared horrified at the wild panic in his younger brother and was unsure of what to say to the anguish that marked his pretty features. Mille sighed and reached out a hand to Carrot. "Why don't you go to his room and collect his things." Carrot nodded and left the room wide eyed and stunned. Mille sat beside Marron's hunched over form and peeled the blankets from his clenched fingers. "It is not always painful, not always brutal and harsh." Mille smiled gently when Marron looked up at him. "Actually with the proper preparation and the right provocation it can be wonderful." Marron looked at Mille as if he had just told him the sky was bright neon green. Mille smiled his most gentle smile and handed Marron a glass of slightly cloudy water. "Drink this, and please, this time, get some rest."

When Carrot returned to his room it was to find Mille tucking the heavy comforter around his brother's frame. Mille looked up and smiled before he went to shut the drapes shrouding the room in semi-darkness. "Is he alright?" Carrot whispered and looked at his brother's face that was red and splotchy from crying. He saw the tell tale signs of bruises on his once creamy neck and blanched.

"He will be. I gave him something to help him sleep. It is the best medicine for him now." Mille said and backed out of the room leaving Carrot to sit beside the bed stroking Marron's thick hair.

**Break**

Mille knelt in from the elaborately dressed Big Mama and waited for her to speak. "Report knight." She commanded and Mille sighed before he tried to think of what to say. "Was there a sorcerer involved in last night's activities?"

"No Big Mama, there was not." Mille answered, "I would have felt it and interfered. Passion is hard to decipher, the sounds I heard were easily mistaken for pleasure."

"Why would Marron protect Gateau if he truly did force him?" Big Mama asked looking at Mille with a look of concentration. "do you think Gateau had it half right? Did Marron ..."

"No, Big Mama, Marron simply did not want the blood of a fellow hunter on his brother's hands." Mille answered he blushed at Big Mama's raised eye brows at his vehemence. "He said as much." Mille said and looked away from her. "What are your orders My Lady?"

"Stay with them and inform me of any changes. They are to stay there and rest for now. Gateau is to appear before me and Chocolate will remain with you until this is settled." Mille bowed and left the grand hall.

**Break**

"Hungry?" Mille asked when he returned to Carrot's bedroom carrying a tray of food. He noted Carrot sitting on the floor by the bed sleeping soundly. Marron blushed and looked away from Mille. "You have to eat something; I have given you enough drugs that your system needs sustenance." Marron accepted the tray. Mille sighed and sat on a chair near the bed. "How do you feel?"

"There is less pain," Marron said and hid his blush behind the large cup of tea. He sniffed it to make sure there were no more sedatives. Mille noted the gesture and smiled. Marron sat quiet sipping his tea. His thoughts were jumbled and not from the drugs Mille had given him. His brother was always after women for sex and Gateau had done it before. Did that mean that Gateau knew how it would feel? He knew Carrot had yet to succeed with women, maybe he did not know. Or maybe it was different with women, they were made to better accept men. Yes, that must be it. Perhaps Mille would know. "I have been thinking, and there is no way that, _that _could possibly be enjoyed."

Marron's eyes widened when Mille swore. He had been sitting enjoying the silence and the young hunter's beauty. "That should not have been your first encounter with physical love." He said softly and touched Marron's hand. "One day you will find some one who truly cares for you. Be it a male or a female and... it can be wondrous Marron. Why do you think Carrot is horny all the time?"

"Nii-San wants to do to girls, what Gateau did to me...? (insert large sweat drop) No wonder they all turn him down." Marron frowned into his soup, he took several spoonfuls. The sound of the spoon dipping and being refilled was louder in the tense silence that his words had brought. Carrot slept on blissfully unaware of the conversation around him. Maybe he was wrong. He had seen his father kiss his mother when he was a child. It seems so long ago, but she seemed not to mind his kisses. And if it was always painful the human raace would have died out a long time ago. "Show me," Marron said staring at Mille wide eyed and slightly fearful.

"What!" Mille asked and looked quickly at Carrot to make sure that he still slept. "You are in no condition to... It ... you are still too sore..." Mille shook his head and looked away from Marron hoping the desire he felt for the younger hunter would not be plain for him to see. What Mille saw when he looked at Marron was dejection and sadness of his rejection. Mille sighed and moved the tray from Marron's lap and sat on the bed. Mille was gentle when he placed his hands on Marron's shoulders and drew him close. "Relax," Mille said and pressed his lips to Marron's.

Marron gasped, it was a complete opposite from his experience the previous night. Where Gateau had been rough and demanding, Mille was gently seducing his lips apart. Mille's tongue traced slow delicious circles around Marron's mouth until Marron sighed and opened up. Mille smiled before he slid his tongue inside and tasted the tea, soup and a special flavor that was all Marron. "Give me you tongue," Mille said against Marron's lips. Marron hesitated before he stuck his tongue out at Mille. Mille smiled before he took the wet appendage into his mouth and sucked. Marron moaned and closed his eyes melting into Mille's embrace. Mille gasped and shoved away from Marron. "There ... see... it ... Can be... Enjoyed." Milled looked away from Marron and placed the tray back into his lap as Carrot sat up and looked at them.

Carrot noted his brother's flushed features and grew worried. "Eat something, you need it." Mille said and left the room in a hurry. Marron stared blankly after him. Carrot tried to smile at Marron and playfully inspect his meal hoping that soon, his brother would be his old self again and not the stunned, terrified creature he had become.

**And The Sun Shines on…**

It had been a week and still Mille berated himself. What had possessed him to do it? He could not find a rational excuse that would make sense in his befuddled mind. Mille knew the reason even as he thought of a way to apologize to Marron. He could not find an excuse because there was none. Mille observed Marron where he sat in the garden and sighed it was now or never. Carrot had been a hound keeping his little brother near him. Right now he was off speaking to Big Mama. They had all been summoned over the course of this week. All except Marron.

Marron sat with his legs folded underneath him and his hands folded as he meditated. He could hear some one approaching him and knew from the sound of the movements that it was not his brother. Marron snaked a hand out and grasped the ankle of the intruder. Any other person would have fallen, but Mille instinctively caught himself and jumped over Marron to land softly on his right side. Marron was confused, that attack should have rendered an attacker at a momentary disadvantage. He looked up and blinked several times as he got a look at Mille.

"Good morning to you." Mille said with a gentle smile. "How do you feel?" Mille felt he should ask, though it was obvious that Marron felt better for he sat on the ground with no look of discomfort about him.

"You were quite correct when you first examined me. The body will heal." Marron said quietly and refused to admit that it had seemed to take his body forever to stop aching with his every movement. He had begun to fear that it ever would. Marron glanced at Mille but found it nearly impossible to maintain eye contact. Mille sighed at the younger man and wished there was something he could do to help heal his mental and emotional wounds. Only time could do that, he thought sadly. Only time. "I will see Big Mama when Ni-San returns." Marron said staring at the small blue flower he held.

Mill took a moment to appreciate the flow of Marron's hair and his pristine white robes. "I would like to apologize to you." Mille said and sighed when Marron stared at him unblinking. Marron had never known Mille to be so serious and his brow knitted in obvious confusion. "I can not help but feel that I took advantage of you when you were... emotional and confused."

"What are you talking about?" Marron asked and tried to think of an occasion that Mille could be speaking of. He gasped and wet his lips with his tongue before he smiled and a small hint of pink graced his pale cheeks. "I do believe I asked you to show me." Marron said crisply and looked out over the field. "You did not take advantage of me. I know what it feels like to be taken advantage of. It is not nearly so pleasant."

"You were distraught, I just... did not have the strength to tell you no." Mille said almost instantly wishing he could take the words back. "I must be on my way." Mille said and stood quickly to his feet. He paused when he felt Marron holding his sash. Mille caught his breath when he saw what Marron was offering him. He had not even realized it was missing. What was this young hunter doing to him?

Marron looked down at the feather in is hand and saw the star along the seam a clear marking of the... "Haz..." Marron lifted his eyes to Mille who took the feather and brought a single finger to his lips with a secretive smile. Marron nodded he looked down at the flower as his cheeks felt heated, in that instant, Mille was gone.

Marron bowed low before Big Mama and waited for her to ask for an explanation. "I am greatly disturbed by this turn of events Marron Glace." Were her first words to him. Marron could not look up at her. "I do not like it when my hunters find themselves at odds with each other. It makes missions dangerous for all. I have spoken at length with Gateau." Mama waited and watched as Marron flinched only a little at the name of his attacker. "You were wounded, and mishandled. If it is your wish I will punish Gateau, and further still separate him from the group."

Marron thought long and hard, he knew what Mama was asking him. He had not wanted Gateau's advances, he had not invited him. He did not want it to happen again, but... "I believe that he is punishing himself with thoughts of regret. I would like some time away from him to... Think, but the separation need not be permanent." Marron said staring at the floor of the large chamber. Big Mama leaned back against her elaborate chair and smiled. Marron was stronger than he thought. She hoped Mille could see that and respond accordingly.

"You are dismissed." Mama said and smiled as she watched him bow and walk graceful as ever out of her sight.

**(Three Weeks Later)**

Marron sat under a tree and watched the petals of the small pink and white blossoms fall from the trees. The moon hung low in the sky glowing pale light over the starry sky. Mille sat idly staring up. Marron looked up at the moon; he had always liked the rain of petals, it made him feel as if he sat in a fragrant and warm snow. Carrot yawned widely beside him. "If you are tired Ni-San, you should return to bed. I will only be out here for a moment more... Perhaps."

"Perhaps?" Carrot asked, he caught a meaningful look from his brother and sighed. They had talked about this, he had tried to discourage Marron from his current decision. But his mind was made up and Carrot got to his feet and dusted off his bottom heading inside.

Mille realized they were alone and hastened to stand. Lately Marron had made him uncomfortable with his steady gaze. As if he were pondering something seriously. "I will bid you good night as well. Gateau will be returning tomorrow sleep well." Mille tried to beat a hasty retreat but Marron stopped him with a sad look.

"You know what I would request of you... do you find me repulsive now because..." Marron paused when Mille forcefully pulled him to his feet.

"You are very young, confused and possibly traumatized. What kind of man would I be to..." Mille paused when Marron stretched up onto his toes and pressed a kiss to his lips. When he pulled away tears glistened in his large eyes making Mille's knees wobble slightly.

"You do not want me?" Marron asked and began to turn away. "I need to know the difference." Marron turned his back to Mille and wrapped his arms tightly around himself trembling in the slight breeze that should not have bothered him but lifted his hair. He raised a hand to smooth it back and felt Mille standing directly behind him.

Mille battled with himself in every possible way. He knew that Marron was upset, and as he had said earlier, possibly traumatized. He placed his hands on Marron's waist and gave a gentle squeeze. He should not do this, he knew it as sure as he knew how badly he wanted this beautiful young hunter. "I am going to bed." He said feeling crushed when Marron's shoulders slumped in sad dejection. "I will leave my door unlocked... if you are sure." Mille squeezed again and turned to walk away leaving Marron alone underneath the falling showers of petals.

Marron dropped to the soft grass in relief and unexplainable fear. He sat for a bit longer, wondering what Mille would do to him. Fearing that he could not take it, not the pain... not again. Marron squared his shoulders and got to his feet. He was stronger now, he was capable of... Of what he was not exactly sure. But he was bound and determined to find out. With a firm shake of his head, Marron resettled his hair and walked to the Inn.

Mille called himself every kind of fool that he knew of. He paced back and forth in his room before he sighed and undressed. As he put on a pair of loose fitting sleeping pants and crawled into bed, he decided that it was for the best that Marron had changed his... Soft knocking on his door disturbed his train of thought so much that it was a moment before he answered. "I am awake and the door is unlocked as I told you it would be." Mille tried not to swear as Marron walked into his room wearing his own sleeping robe tied loosely. Mille sat on the edge of his bed with his hands folded neatly in his lap and waited for Marron to cross the expanse of the room.

Marron had never seen Mille's hair unbound and he reached out to touch a soft curl. He faltered and his hand fell limp at his side and he stood silent by the bed lacking the nerve to get in. Mille looked up at the beautiful, frightened young man. Marron had come to him for help. True he had watched the young hunter for some time, just as well as Gateau had. He had more control than Gateau, but just as much desire. Marron was all that was beautiful, delicate, yet strong with a hint of the most delectable forbidden fruit. How could he even contemplate leaving him so lost and confused about the act of love. Mille sighed and made a firm decision before he got to his feet. He placed his hands on Marron's hips and pulled him forward. "You can leave here anytime you want." He said before he placed his lips to Marron's. Marron sighed melting against Mille opening his mouth to the soft tongue that slid between his lips. Slowly... Mille cautioned himself and pulled back to look into Marron's eyes which were slowly clouding with desire.

Mille pulled him closer until their bodies were pressed together. Marro gasped and Mille drank in the small exhalation of sweet air. Mille worked his way over to Marron's neck and kissed it softly before moving his tongue in lazy circles Marron swallowed trying to contain a moan. He had never known that a mouth could be so warm. He felt as if his skin should be burned and yet... He brought his hands up and clutched Mille's head feeling his fingers sink into the curls. Mille lost the battle and turned Marron to the bed and sat him on it. His body was aflame with the need of Marron.

"You are very beautiful Marron, I will be very careful. Do you understand?" Mille said and watched waiting. Marron nodded his smile lighting the room. He had noted that Mille was watching him for a while now, ever since the knight had joined their party he had felt his eyes on him. Marron had been intrigued and felt crushed as he thought that Gateau could have ruined anything the two could have. Marron was silent when he reached up and undid the sash at the waist of his bed robe. Marron pushed the robe from his shoulders and shrugged free of the soft garment. He sat bare before Mille and blushed slightly when Mille simply stared at him. Mille brought his hands up and undid his pants. He inclined his head to the pillows and Marron nodded before he lay back among the pillows. Mille took a moment to appreciate the sight of Marron laying on his silky hair before he crawled into bed and pulled the covers up around them.

Marron trembled slightly when he felt Mille's lips at his ear. Mille's hand traveled up to Marron's chest, he found his nipple and stroked it before taking it between his finger and thumb and gave it a gentle pinch. "Oh..." Marron gasped and leaned up into the tantalizing touch. He turned his head and allowed Mille's tongue into his mouth for a deep exploration that left him breathless. Mille backed away leaving Marron gaasping and trembling.

"Cold?" Mille asked with a smirk. Marron shook his head and blushed brighter glad for the darkness of the room. Mille lowered his face to Marron's chest and took the previously tortured nipple into his mouth. Marron felt it all the way down his spine. Mille took his other hand and began to ply the other nipple with similar treatment. Marron wondered how anything could be so hot yet he wasn't burned. He was on fire and his body felt more alive than he ever thought possible. He tingling traveled everywhere pooling at his core causing a stiffness that thrilled and embarrassed him. Marron moaned and brought a hand to his mouth in surprise. "Feels good?" Mille said not waiting for an answer before he kissed Marron again holding back a smile when Marron's tongue eagerly sought out his own and he wrapped his arms his neck and held tight. Mille could feel Marron swelling with need and lay fully atop him spreading Marron's legs in the process.

"Mille ... Ah..." Marron sighed when Mille shifted causing Marron to slide against his stomach as he moved down. Mille stared before he opened his mouth and took Marron in. "Oh!" Marron gave a surprised yelp before he melted and arched his back offering more of himself to Mille's warm mouth and slick tongue. Mille backed off and inserted his index finger into his mouth to moisten it before he pressed it against Marron's entrance causing the younger man to squirm in fear.

"Relax," Mille informed him and pushed the tip of his finger inside. Marron was amazed at how pleasant that finger felt inside of him. Mille moved it around before another joined it. All the while, Mille's tongue continued to drive Marron crazy. Closer and closer to the edge he swerved dangerously, but Mille held him at the precipice of release. "Oh... Please..." Marron begged knowing that whatever he was getting closer to would be spectacular. Mille smiled around his mouthful before he sucked deeply and shoved his fingers all the way inside and tasted Marron as he came. Oh the cry was glorious. Mille's mind was awash in the sounds of Marron as he cried out his pleasure. Feeling his body contract around his fingers was enough to cause his own member pain with need.

When Marron opened his eyed he was cradled in Mille's arms. Mille was stroking his hair. Marron blushed and looked out the window at the moon that seemed to smile at him. He felt extremely pleasant. Mille wondered why Marron would not look at him. He sighed, "If you wish to... leave now, I will understand." Mille said denying his own straining erection. Marron turned to face him and Mille could see the smile in the soft light from the bright moon. Marron slowly shook his head pressing his lips to Mille. He could taste faint traces of himself on Mille's tongue and he felt himself stiffening again. Mille sat up and pulled Marron with him. "If you are sure," Mille said and pulled the covers aside and away from his waist. "Can you... get me wet? It will make it easier." Mille explained when Marron gave him a questioning look. "just as I did for you. I don't expect you to take me fully, that takes time and practice, just make sure it is wet."

Marron blushed brightly when Mille's meaning became clear. He wet his lips before he lowered his head and placed his tongue tentatively against Mille. Mille tried to keep his hips still as Marron discovered the taste and texture of him leaving moisture in his wake. That soft, inexperienced tongue laved him while Maron then attempted to suck the tip. He got further and gagged before backing away coughing. He enjoyed the feel of the smooth flesh in his mouth, the heady taste had him swelling again. "Enough..." Mille half moaned the word as he pulled Marron up and lay him back on the pillows. Marron was almost eager as he spread his legs for Mille to nestle snug against him. Mille slide his fingers into Marron's warm mouth and felt the smooth recesses suck his fingers with a smile. He removed his fingers and inserted them into Marron spreading the slickness around and making sure that Marron was comfortable before he took himself in hand pressed forward.

"Oh..." Marron caught his breath when Mille slid cleanly inside and held himself still.

"Does it hurt?" Mille asked against Marron's soft kiss swollen lips.

"Please," Marron said and raised his hips gasping when it felt as Mille slide deeper inside. "More... Do not stop." Milled smiled and was more that happy to comply.

"Move with me," Mille said and grasped Marron's hips lifting him in time to his own thrusts. "Just like this." Mille said when Marron began to move on his own.

"Oh... This... Feels... Good." Marron gasped surprised that Mille had been right. Proper preparation and... "Oh..." Marron cried out and squeezed his lips together to hold back his cries. Mille kissed him and paused shaking his head when Marron tried to move his hips to encourage Mille to move. Marron looked questioning up at Mille.

"I want to know how you feel, don't hold back." Mille said and flexed his hips grinding down against Marron causing him to shiver and moan.

"It feels... good... oh... I... Oh... I like... it." Marron said and clenched his hands against Mille's shoulders before he buried his hands in the abundant curls. Mille grinned and kissed Marron and began to move again swallowing his cries of pleasure. Mille pulled back and concentrated on moving his hips and staring at Marron's beautiful face as it clouded over with bliss. Marron had never felt anything so stirring that it caused the pit of his stomach to clench so tightly. "Oh... Mille... Oh..." Marron cried out and Mille reached between them and stroked once... twice... Marron cried out again as he came bathing them both with his release. Mille pushed in several more times before he tensed and came deep inside of Marron who lay as if n shock underneath him.

Mille pulled free and collapsed beside Marron pulling him into his arms. "You are cruel." Mille said as he held Marron tightly.

"Cruel?" Marron asked and sat up partially to look into the pain that covered Mille's face.

"To experiment so, when there is... So much more." Mille said disappointed with himself for giving in.

"Experiment? Mille, I do care for you. I was angry with you and myself when we first met." Marron said before he lay down and cuddled Mille. "I was angry with you because you seemed drawn to my brother, and at myself when I was being drawn to you. I did not like men, I knew it, but... Then just when I wanted to talk to you about my feelings... Gateau..." Marron could not continue and Mille raised a hand to wipe the tears from his face. "I was terribly frightened to tell you, I feared you would do something as horrible as... and then you said that it could be wonderful... I feared that you lied.. I ... but now I know and..."

"Shh," Mille said pressing a soft finger to Marron's lips and tucking his head securely into the crook of his neck."Get some sleep." Mille said and stroked Marron's smooth, thick hair. Marron lay quietly against Mille and he could tell the moment when his breathing evened out in slumber. Mille smiled before he joined him.

**End? **

**( I may add more.)**


End file.
